I promise I'll do better
by AmyDiNozzo
Summary: /!\ SPOILER 4X08 /!\ "Et puis lui assurer que si on lui donnait la chance de recommencer, il referait tout pareil, rien que pour le bonheur de la rencontrer, rien que pour la caresse éphémère de ses mains, rien que pour la douceur de ses lèvres pressées sur les siennes..."


**Bien le bonjour, me revoilà avec un OS. **

**Bon du coup j'avoue que je savais que le coeur de notre chou serait touché, j'avais juste pas pensé qu'ils iraient jusqu'à lui retirer. Ces sadiques. (NAN EN VRAI JE SUIS TROP CONTENTE EMMA VA LUI RAMENER SON COEUR ET BOTTER LES FESSES DE RUMPLE YEAAAAH)**

**Bref keuf keuf. Donc une song fic une nouvelle fois, _Light de Sleeping At Last, _avec un Killian qui se sait condamné et une Emma endormie. **

**Enjoy ;) **

* * *

**Siana Reiguon : thank u very much !**

**Nessny : Hehehew, vi c'est sûr emma pas de bol mais bon, on sait tous que c'est true love, and true love never dies. Merciiiii.**

**Joan : Aww merci, je comprends tout à fait, moi même j'ai du mal à lire en français.**

**Aryah : Deaaaaaal dearie, et merci encore !**

**kufikiria : *tombe dans les pommes en voyant la longueur du commentaire * * s'évanouie une fois de plus après avoir lu* MAIS MAIS MAIS TES MALADE CA VA PAS TU VEUX ME TUER OU QUOI TU SAIS QUE CEST DANGEREUX POUR LA SANTE AUTANT DE COMPLIMENTS TROP GENTILS COMME VA TU LE SAIS QUE CEST DANGEREUX JE LE SAIS QUE TU LE SAIS for real never stops i love u u can rewiew me anytime u want. *hug* Tout ça pour dire un immense merci tu es un ange descendu du ciel et je ne te mérite pas. Ah et si on m'offre le poste de scénariste y a pas de problèmes je fais mes bagages pour le canada hehehewhw. Pour le miroir du coup j'ai peur de réécrire ce qui a déjà été écrit donc je vais m'abstenir :) Merci encore !**

**Guest : awww t'es chou toi je t'aime je te garde. Et du coup quoi dire à part merci ? Well nothing so i'll just thank u very much dearie !**

* * *

_**"Sometimes you make choices in life and sometimes choices make you." **_

_**"Losing me will hurt; it will be the kind of pain that won't feel real at first, and when it does, it will take her breath away."**_

* * *

May these words be the first  
To find your ears.  
The world is brighter than the sun  
Now that you're here.  
Though your eyes will need some time to adjust  
To the overwhelming light surrounding us,

Un rayon de soleil douloureux vint lui chatouiller les paupières et Killian ne put que lutter fermement contre lui, il ne voulait pas se réveiller, pas alors qu'il percevait encore sa chaleur contre sa poitrine vide, pas alors que ses cheveux blonds caressaient toujours son menton, pas alors qu'il était conscient que ce paradis n'était qu'une utopie, une illusion, un rêve d'une nuit.

Il savourait chaque moment, chaque souffle de son amour dans le creux de son cou, chaque caresse délicate de la pulpe de ses lèvres contre sa poitrine, chaque « je t'aime » résidant dans ses paupières closes, parce qu'elle était en sécurité, parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'endroit de plus chaleureux que ses bras.

Parce qu'il savait que c'était la dernière fois.

Parce que Gold l'avait coincé la veille au soir, parce qu'il l'avait prévenu, le lendemain il aurait tous les ingrédients nécessaires, le lendemain il mourrait.

Et il n'avait pas eu le courage de résister à la tentation de la voir une dernière fois, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'accourir à sa porte et de presser ses lèvres à s'en faire mal contre sa bouche stupéfaite.

Il avait essayé de lui transmettre tout son amour à travers ses baisers, il avait hurlé ses mots cruels amoureux dans la lueur de son regard, parce qu'il avait peut être perdu un cœur, mais il l'avait dans la peau, et c'était le plus tendre des fléaux.

Ce soir-là pourtant, ils n'avaient pas été plus loin que des baisers, parce que ça n'aurait pas été _bien_ de le faire comme ça, parce qu'elle méritait tellement mieux qu'un homme dépourvu de son palpitant et puis tant pis si ça n'était jamais arrivé, il avait eu l'honneur de tomber fou amoureux d'elle et de voir son amour être réciproqué.

Fallait pas croire, son regard à elle ne le trompait pas non plus. Ses deux prunelles vertes cerclées de longs cils recourbées qui brillaient, qui luisaient presque dans sa chambre, et puis la manie qu'elle avait de se blottir contre lui, de chercher ses mains.

Finalement il avait gagné un cœur et perdu le sien.

L'échange était peut être équitable.

Inspirant une profonde bouffée d'air, il souleva courageusement ses paupières, la respiration bloquée dans sa gorge, papillonna un instant du regard, et ses deux iris océan se posèrent finalement sur son visage endormi.

Elle paraissait si jeune comme ça, les joues roses, les cheveux ébouriffés, un joli pli de l'oreiller délicatement dessiné sur sa joue toute froissée, sa main droite serrant très fort ses doigts.

Comme si elle savait.

Comme si elle était consciente qu'elle s'apprêtait à le perdre, comme si elle avait discerner le goût amer de son adieu dans la chaleur de ses baisers.

Et puis il se pencha très doucement vers sa bouche entrouverte et il l'embrassa, le plus simplement du monde, une larme très fière qui prétendit ne pas être là se perdant dans les méandres de son cou.

(Et il avait_ mal _bon sang.)

Et puis il se dégagea de la chaleur de son corps, il se détacha d'elle pour toujours, la gorge si serrée qu'il peinait à respirer. Il dévisagea sa princesse dont le corps sembla s'animer un instant, sa fine main recherchant le confort de sa poitrine masculine, avant de se rendormir dans les bras de Morphée.

Il l'admira, il admira les traits doux de son visage, ses pommettes hautes, son nez droit, ses lèvres charnues dotées du plus beau des sourires, ses jambes élancées et il ne pouvait nier qu'il pleuvait des litres d'eau sur son visage, rien que de la pluie bien sûr, rien que le ciel qui était un peu triste de voir une si belle histoire se terminer si promptement.

Rien que le ciel qui était témoin d'une injustice et qui ne pouvait se résoudre à cacher son mécontentement.

Il déglutit, passa une main hagarde sur son visage bien humide décidément et fut presque tenté de partir comme ça, sans explication, mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle méritait mieux, elle méritait tellement mieux qu'un putain de silence.

Alors, il rassembla tout le courage présent dans son corps d'homme, il en fit une boule bien serrée, il la coinça là où son cœur aurait dû résider pour l'empêcher de s'évader, s'assit au petit bureau en face du lit, intercepta une feuille blanche et un stylo, étrange instrument remplaçant l'élégance d'une plume bien taillée, et écrasa la mine sur le papier.

I'll give you everything I have.  
I'll teach you everything I know.  
I promise I'll do better.  
I will always hold you close,  
But I will learn to let you go.  
I promise I'll do better.  
I will soften every edge,  
I'll hold the world to its best,  
And I'll do better.  
With every heartbeat I have left  
I will defend your every breath,  
And I'll do better.

Il fixa intensément la feuille qui semblait le défier d'écrire quoi que ce soit, les doigts crispés, les lèvres pincées.

Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il était infiniment désolé, que s'il avait pu, il aurait tenu sa promesse, il aurait voulu lui dire que vraiment il ne pouvait rien y faire, que dieu savait combien il souffrait de cet acte dont il n'était pas le commanditaire, que c'était parfaitement injuste, que sa vue se brouillait à la simple pensée de la perdre, qu'il l'aimait bon dieu, bien plus que humainement possible, parce que oui elle était exceptionnelle à ce point, qu'il la remerciait de toute son âme pour ce qu'elle lui avait donné, pour cette petite infinie qui s'apprêtait à disparaître en cendre.

Il l'aurait remercié pour lui avoir ouvert les yeux, pour lui avoir fait réaliser qu'il ne faisait pas nuit mais qu'il avait cessé de remarquer volontairement le soleil, pour toutes ces fois où il aurait bien voulu abandonné et où elle s'était retrouvée sur son chemin, toutes ces mains tendues, et même les cœurs brisés, même cette année passée sans elle à la croire disparue à jamais, même tout ça plutôt que sa vie avant elle, que cette destinée à errer sans but.

Et puis lui assurer que si on lui donnait la chance de recommencer, il referait tout pareil, rien que pour le bonheur de la rencontrer, rien que pour la caresse éphémère de ses mains, rien que pour la douceur de ses lèvres pressées sur les siennes, rien que pour avoir la chance d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux fous à la vanille, rien que pour se dire qu'il était tombé amoureux de la Sauveuse, et que la Sauveuse était tombée amoureuse de lui.

'Сause you are loved.  
You are loved more than you know.  
I hereby pledge all of my days  
To prove it so.  
Though your heart is far too young to realize  
The unimaginable light you hold inside,

Son regard amer glissa difficilement vers la jeune femme endormie, un sourire nostalgique étirant doucement ses lèvres alors qu'il réalisait combien il avait été chanceux dans toute cette malchance.

Ça n'était pas gagné d'avance pourtant tous les deux, c'était l'histoire imprévue, ce petit chemin sinueux que l'on choisit au dernier moment et qui nous amène sur une grande et magnifique route, certes semée d'embûches mais qui vous ramène à la maison.

(La vie était un putain de bordel mais c'était ce qui la rendait si belle et précieuse.)

Emma avait cette capacité incroyable ( et parfois pas dans le bon sens ) de ne pas se rendre compte de ses qualités, d'être totalement incapable de réaliser le rayon de soleil qu'elle était.

Emma était une héroïne, Emma sauvait le monde, Emma était la plus belle chose qu'il lui soit arrivé.

Et il allait la perdre comme tous les autres.

Mais ce qui lui brisait un cœur qu'il n'avait plus, c'était la plaie qu'il allait laisser sur son cœur à elle, c'était cette cicatrice qui ne se refermait pas, qui resterait à vif dans sa poitrine pour lui rappeler de ne plus jamais aimer, parce que l'amour ça ne pouvait que mal se finir, parce qu'à la fin, ce n'était qu'agonie et chaos.

(Les traces que les hommes laissent sur Terre sont trop souvent des cicatrices.)

Il avait voulu la relever, la hisser le plus haut possible, et il allait la refaire tomber plus bas que terre.

Une rage perverse s'enroula autour de sa gorge alors que ses jointures viraient vers le blanc.

I'll give you everything I have.  
I'll teach you everything I know.  
I promise I'll do better.  
I will always hold you close,  
But I will learn to let you go.  
I promise I'll do better.  
I will rearrange the stars,  
Pull 'em down to where you are.

Il s'insurgea contre lui même lorsqu'il remarqua l'heure qu'il était, marmonnant un _bloody hell_ silencieux, il n'avait rien écrit et c'était bientôt l'heure.

Il se pencha vers sa feuille, compta mentalement jusqu'à trois et écrivit les premiers mots qui lui passèrent par l'esprit en espérant que ce soit assez, qu'elle finirait par comprendre et qu'elle aurait le courage de le pardonner.

_(Ce n'était pas assez.) _

Presque satisfait, il se leva et alla changer l'heure du réveil du la jeune femme, comme il l'avait vu faire un soir, la reculant de deux heures ce qui permettrait à Gold de le tuer sans lui faire de mal à elle.

Et puis il saisit sa veste, l'enfila, fit deux pas, esquissa un demi tour, l'embrassa sur le front, murmura un _je t'aime_ dans son oreille, et puis s'éloigna, ouvrit cette porte, et quitta cette pièce, et mourut sûrement un peu à l'instant même où il passa cette frontière.

_Je vais me battre Emma. Même si c'est perdu d'avance. Je te le promets. _

I promise, I'll do better.  
With every heartbeat I have left,  
I'll defend your every breath.  
I promise I'll do better.  
I will soften every edge,  
Hold the world to its best.  
I promise I'll do better.

Si Emma Swan s'était réveillée à temps ce matin-là, elle aurait trouvé sur sa table de chevet un petit bout de papier abandonné, une page déchirée et une écriture tremblante occupant l'espace blanc.

_« "Nothing haunts us like the things we didn't say." écrivait l'un des auteurs préférés de Liam. _

_En espérant qu'un jour tu comprendras. _

_Killian._

_PS : je crois bien que j'étais un tout petit peu amoureux de toi. » _


End file.
